RENCANA SASUKE!
by Vandalism27
Summary: Sasuke membuat rencana agar bisa mencium Naruto‒mengingat Minato, ayah Naruto yang dikenal over protective. Apakah dari daftar rencana tersebut, ada yang berhasil? Warn: SASUNARU! BL; Shounen-ai! One Shot! DLDR XD


**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik MK seorang, saya hanya meminjam** _**chara**_ **nya saja.**

 **.**

 **RENCANA SASUKE! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, SASUNARU, One Shot, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Harap maklum, ya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Sasuke membuat rencana agar bisa mencium Naruto‒mengingat Minato, ayah Naruto yang dikenal over protective. Apakah dari daftar rencana tersebut, ada yang berhasil?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SATU**

"Sasuke, bagian mana yang sakit?" Mikoto mengelus rambut putra bungsunya yang meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Wajah wanita cantik itu menyiratkan kecemasan.

Sasuke mengerang, "Seluruh tubuhku sakit, Ibu. Aku ingin tidur saja sekarang." Katanya.

Ibunya menghela napas, menepuk selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuh anaknya, "Tapi kau harus makan dulu, Sasuke. Lalu minum obat, oke? Ibu ambilkan dulu." Mikoto menepuk selimut itu sekali lagi, lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan makanan dan obat untuk putra bungsunya.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Sasuke menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut, "Heh, minum obat apanya. Aku kan pura-pura sakit." Sasuke meluruskan kakinya yang pegal karena terus-terusan meringkuk, lalu buru-buru meringkuk lagi ketika ibunya kembali ke kamar. Dasar bocah durhaka!

"Sasuke, ini makanannya," Ibunya duduk di pinggir ranjang, sambil tersenyum menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur ayam hangat.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau makan kalau bukan Naruto yang menyuapi aku, Ibu." Sasuke merajuk, lalu kembali menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut. "Tolong panggilkan Naruto kemari." Katanya dengan nada manja.

"Ah, Sasuke…" Ibunya mendesah melihat kelakuan anaknya, lalu berdiri dari kasur, "Ya sudah, ibu panggilkan Naruto."

Mikoto keluar dari kamar anaknya, lalu menuju ke apartemen keluarga Uzumaki yang terletak di sebelah apartemen keluarga Uchiha. Mereka bertetangga, dan asal kalian tahu Sasuke itu sudah lama menyukai anak dari keluarga Uzumaki, yaitu Naruto. Sayang, Sasuke harus berhadapan dengan satu musuh terbesarnya.

"Kau ingin aku menyuapimu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh horror, "Minato ji-san?" Serunya, "K-kenapa ji-san yang kesini?" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya, tapi tetap membungkus seluruh tubuhnya pakai selimut, hanya menyisakan wajahnya saja. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

Minato tersenyum mengerikan, "Ibumu bilang kau memintaku untuk menyuapimu?" dia mendekati ranjang Sasuke, membuat perut Sasuke seketika mulas.

"Kyaaaaa! Ibuuuuu!"

 **Keesokan harinya …**

"Mikoto ba-chan! Mana Sasuke?" Naruto berdiri di depan pintu apartemen keluarga Uchiha, tas ransel warna merah sudah siap dipunggungnya.

"Aduh, maaf Naruto-kun, Sasuke hari ini tidak bisa sekolah, dia demam tinggi, diare terus muntah-muntah semalaman. Maaf, ya."

Pagi itu, Naruto berangkat sekolah seorang diri tanpa Sasuke, yang membuat wajah manisnya cemberut. Sementara itu Sasuke merutuki Minato di dalam kamarnya, karena rencana yang sudah dia susun susah payah; gagal‒dia jadi sakit betulan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUA**

Sasuke sedang menonton anime favoritnya ketika ibunya memanggil dari dapur.

"Sasuke, kemari sebentar."

Sasuke berdecak, ogah-ogahan bangkit dari depan televisi, lalu menghampiri ibunya di dapur. "Ada apa, Bu?" tanyanya dari ambang pintu dapur. Wajahnya terlihat kesal karena acara menonton animenya jadi terganggu.

"Ini, tolong antarkan ke apartemen sebelah, ya."

Sasuke yang awalnya menekuk wajahnya langsung sumringah, "Apartemen Naruto?" katanya dengan semangat, "Eh, tapi ada ayahnya. Ibu saja ah, aku malas."

"Tidak, Minato-san sedang keluar kalau tidak salah, tadi ibu berpapasan dengannya di tangga ketika pulang berbelanja."

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sasuke langsung merebut kotak berisi kue itu, "Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengantarkannya, Bu."‒kesempatan, mumpung Naruto sendirian, tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke memencet bel apartemen keluarga Uzumaki. Dia nyaris saja menubruk Naruto ketika bocah manis itu membuka pintu, kalau dia tidak ingat kue yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh, Sasuke! Ada apa?" Sapa Naruto yang tampak manis menggunakan kaus kuning bergambar kodok dan celana jins selutut itu.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, 'sabar, Sasuke. Sabar'‒kata inner worldnya.

"Ahem! Aku disuruh ibuku mengantarkan ini, kue bolu. Kau suka, kan?" Sasuke berusaha tampak tenang, padahal dalam hati dia sudah menjerit kegirangan karena perkataan ibunya benar, Naruto sendirian.

"Ayo masuk, aku sedang main game di dalam."

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Sasuke tidak akan menolak kesempatan emas ini. "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa." Katanya (pura-pura) acuh.

Sasuke menyerahkan kotak berisi kue itu pada Naruto, lalu mengikuti si pirang dari belakang. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, tapi kemudian dia senyum-senyum sendiri.

' _Sebaiknya, aku serang dimana ya? Disini? Ah, tidak. Kurang nyaman_.'

' _Ah, pas main game saja, dia sedang serius, lalu aku menciumnya, lalu... eeeaaa! Hmm, menarik, dia pasti suka kejutan_.'

Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke! Sini, kenapa kau malah berdiri sambil senyum-senyum disitu?"

"Ah, iya."

Sasuke dan Naruto serius bermain game di playstation milik Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang beruntung, karena dia bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum, tiba-tiba dia dapat ide bagus.

"Naruto, aku kan berhasil mengalahkanmu, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Hm? Boleh. Memang kau mau minta apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto polos. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari gelagat mesum Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha keras menahan seringaiannya, "Tutup matamu."

Kening Naruto berkerut mendengar permintaan Sasuke, "Kenapa tutup mata segala?"

"Sudahlah, tutup saja matamu." Sasuke benar-benar menyeringai ketika melihat Naruto sudah menutup matanya. Akhirnya, kesempatan untuk bisa mencium Naruto datang juga! Mimpi apa dia semalam?

'Okay, ini dia!' batin Sasuke.

Bocah berambut raven itu mendekati wajah Naruto yang sedang menutup mata, kemudian seperti di film drama lainnya, dia juga ikut menutup matanya. Bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu, tapi dia mengernyit.

'Kenapa bibir Naruto bau?'–batinnya. Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, dia segera membuka matanya. Seketika Sasuke membelalak.

"Bersenang-senang, Sasuke-kun?"

Disana, ada Minato yang muncul entah dari mana, dia berjongkok tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke sampai heran, apa ayahnya Naruto ini punya jurus teleportasi ya, bisa tiba-tiba muncul?

Bibir Minato tersenyum menyeramkan, sambil menenteng kaus kaki yang sudah dekil.

"Kaus kaki ini sudah satu bulan belum aku cuci, lho. Romantis sekali kau bersedia menciumnya."

"APAAA? HUUUEEEEEK!"

"Hei, ada apa? Apa aku sudah boleh membuka mata?"

Dan rencana Sasuke malam itu, gagal–lagi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIGA**

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto, yang berjalan dengan susah payah untuk mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Si raven itu seenaknya saja menyambar tangan orang, lalu menariknya kemana-mana. Seperti sekarang.

"Ke atap." Jawabnya singkat.

Begitu sampai di atap sekolah, Sasuke segera membuka pintunya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ditariknya tangan Naruto, lalu menyuruhnya duduk. Mereka duduk berhadapan, dengan Sasuke menatap geram ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa tadi kau satu kelompok bersama dengan Sai, hah? Kenapa tidak denganku saja?" kata Sasuke murka.

Dia kesal sekali, karena Naruto tadi malah memilih untuk satu kelompok dengan teman sekelas mereka yang lain, namanya Sai. Sasuke sendiri satu kelompok dengan Gaara.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sensei menyuruh untuk satu kelompok dengan teman bangku terdekat. Bangkumu kan jauh di belakang, sedangkan aku di depan!" kata Naruto, berusaha membela diri. Ini kan bukan salahnya!

Sasuke menghela napas, dia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi urung karena sekelebat ide muncul di benaknya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau akan aku maafkan, tapi ada syaratnya." Kata Sasuke, sok misterius.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Cium aku."

Naruto terperangah, "Haaaah? Menciummu? Disini? Sekarang juga?" katanya, setengah kaget dan setengah tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah‒" jeda sejenak, "‒kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Naruto merengut. Kalau dia cium Sasuke, dia akan malu. Sasuke dan dia kan sama-sama laki-laki. Lagi pula, ini kan area sekolah, bagaimana kalau seseorang melihat mereka berciuman? Bisa runyam masalahnya!

" … Mmhh, baiklah."

Sasuke menahan seringaiannya, lalu menutup matanya, "Silahkan. Di bibir, ya."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, kemudian pelan-pelan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Di lihat dari dekat begini, ternyata wajah Sasuke tampan ya–Plak! Naruto menampar pipinya sendiri, karena pemikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul.

Bibir mereka semakin dekat, lalu‒

BRAAAK!

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO-KUN! TERNYATA KALIAN DISINI!"

Sasuke dan Naruto refleks menjauh.

"Orochimaru sensei?"

"Kalian berani bolos mata pelajaranku, ya? Ehehehe~" Guru yang matanya mirip ular itu menyeringai, membuat perasaan Sasuke jadi tidak enak, "Sekarang ikut saya, akan saya beri kalian hukuman yang seru!"

"Hukuman seru yang seperti apa, sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Membersihkan kandang Manda, ular peliharaan saya." Kata Orochimaru. Sambil menyelam minum air; sambil menghukum, sambil meringankan tugasnya untuk membersihkan kandang peliharaannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertukar pandang, lalu berteriak bersamaan, "APAAAA?!"

'Sialan, sudah tidak jadi berciuman, dapat hukuman pula. Sial sial sial!'‒batin Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EMPAT**

Sasuke dan Naruto kali ini janjian untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Setelah insiden di atap itu, besoknya Sasuke langsung menyeret Sai untuk bertukar tempat duduk. Jaga-jaga saja, siapa tahu ada tugas kelompok lagi, maka dia bisa sekelompok dengan Naruto.

Seperti sekarang.

Sasuke menyisir rambut ravennya di depan cermin kamarnya, sambil bersiul mengikuti lirik lagu-entah-apa ciptaannya. Naruto akan ke apartemennya, jadi dia harus rapi, harus ganteng.

"Hmm, kau memang tampan, Sasuke!" katanya sambil mengedip genit pada cermin malang itu. Sasuke itu narsisnya sering kambuh kalau sedang tidak ada orang, apalagi di depan cermin. Sasuke menyebutnya 'syndrome orang tampan'. Tapi kalau ada orang di sekitarnya sih, mana berani dia. Dia pernah ketahuan kakaknya satu kali, dan itu jadi bahan guyonan selama satu bulan. Bayangkan, itu kan merusak harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha!

"Semoga nanti aku bisa curi-curi kesempatan!" katanya, sambil melakukan gerakan meninju udara.

Sasuke menoleh ketika pintu kamarnya di ketuk, "Sasuke, ada Naruto," suara ibunya terdengar dari balik pintu itu, "Dia ibu suruh masuk, ya?"

"Iya, Bu!" Sasuke tersenyum, lalu membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Naruto. Tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap ketika melihat Naruto tidak sendiri. "KAU!" jari telunjuknya reflek menunjuk bocah berambut cokelat yang digandeng Naruto.

"Halo, Sasuke nii-chan!"

"Maaf Sasuke, aku terpaksa mengajak Konohamaru karena tiba-tiba ayahnya datang dan memintaku untuk menjaganya." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak apa kan, kalau dia ikut?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Ya!" balasnya agak ketus. Sasuke sih tidak masalah Naruto membawa keponakannya atau siapa, tapi masalahnya …

"Hei! Bocah! Jangan peluk-peluk Naruto di depan mataku!"

"Hei! Jangan sentuh bokong Naruto!"

"Hei! Menyingkir darinya sekarang juga! Aku buang es krimmu kalau kau berani menciumnya!"

… Bocah yang di bawa Naruto itu termasuk saingannya; kecil kecil mesum berat! Sama seperti dia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIMA**

"Jadi begitu, Mikoto-san. Aku ingin menitipkan Naruto padamu karena dia sedang sakit. Sedangkan aku harus mengurus pekerjaan penting di luar kota." Minato berbicara serius di ruang tamu apartemen keluarga Uchiha.

"Baiklah, Minato-san. Saya akan membantu menjaga Naruto-kun. Biar bagaimana juga saya sudah menganggap Naruto-kun sebagai anak saya sendiri." Mikoto berujar lembut. Memang benar, dia sudah menganggap anak Kushina–sahabatnya yang meninggal ketika melahirkan Naruto–sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Minato tersenyum berterima kasih, "Terima kasih, Mikoto-san. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, saya harus mengejar penerbangan pukul dua siang."

Setelah berpamitan, Minato segera pergi. Dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang baru pulang dari minimarket. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa, ji-san?"–tumben, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku akan pergi ke luar kota hari ini. Dan Naruto sedang sakit–" Jeda sejenak, "–kalau aku dengar sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto, dan itu karena ulahmu‒" jeda lagi, Minato membuat gerakan potong leher, "–kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah, "Mengerti, ji-san." Sasuke memaksakan senyumnya pada Minato, ketika ayah orang yang dia sukai itu tersenyum padanya. "Dasar orang tua gila!" umpatnya, ketika sosok Minato sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Sasuke nyaris melonjak gembira ketika di suruh ibunya mengantarkan bubur dan obat untuk Naruto yang sedang sakit di apartemennya. Sasuke sih, senang senang saja. Apalagi, ayah Naruto yang menyebalkan itu sedang pergi ke tempat yang jauh!

"Naruto, ini aku. Ayo buka matamu, makan dulu lalu minum obat." Sasuke menepuk lembut pipi Naruto yang sedang tidur, lalu meringis, "Badanmu panas sekali." Katanya sambil menyentuh kening Naruto.

" … ngh, Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum ketika Naruto menatapnya, "Makan dulu. Setelah itu minum obat. Sini, aku yang suapi."

Setelah menyuapi Naruto dengan sabar, lalu memberinya obat, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk istirahat lagi. Dia menyelimuti tubuh Naruto hingga ke leher, karena si pirang terus mengeluh kedinginan. Padahal AC tidak dinyalakan, hanya jendela saja yang dibuka.

Sasuke duduk menunggui Naruto sambil membaca manga ninja favoritnya. Tapi kemudian dia tersadar.

Naruto sendirian + ayahnya pergi = kesempatan emas …

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu dia menoleh pada Naruto yang ternyata sudah terlelap karena efek obat. Sasuke meletakkan manganya, lalu mendekati wajah Naruto. Tubuhnya membungkuk, hendak mencium bibir merah menggoda itu … tapi tinggal beberapa inchi lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibir si pirang, Sasuke berhenti.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Di lihatnya wajah Naruto yang sedikit pucat itu. "Mana tega aku mengambil kesempatan saat kau sedang sakit begini." Ujarnya pelan, "Cepatlah sembuh." Katanya lagi, sambil mengelus rambut Naruto dengan sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake:**

Sasuke sedang duduk sambil menonton anime kesukaannya ketika Naruto datang berkunjung ke apartemennya.

"Sasuke, Naruto-kun datang ke sini."

Sasuke tersentak kecil ketika mendengar teriakan ibunya yang ada di ruang tamu. "Suruh kesini saja Bu, aku sedang menonton anime." Balasnya dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan agar ibunya dengar.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika sosok Naruto muncul, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke suka anime ini, ya? Aku juga suka." Kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, aku suka. Soalnya ceritanya seru, sih." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi. Jika sedang menonton anime, dia memang tidak bisa diganggu.

"Sasuke, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, soalnya kemarin kau sudah menemaniku ketika aku sedang sakit."

Sasuke tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi, tidak menyadari kepala Naruto yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. "Ya, sama-sama. Tidak perlu berteri‒"

 **CUP!**

Kalimat Sasuke urung usai karena Naruto menciumnya‒tepat di bibir!

"Terima kasih. Ne, Sasuke?"

Bagai ketiban durian runtuh, Sasuke hanya bisa melongo. Demi apa, cita-citanya kesampaian!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pffftt… fanfic apaan ini? Maaf kalau gaje. Aku lagi cuti kerja, dan ga ada kerjaan di rumah, jadi ngetik aja terus mumpung ada ide. Aku nggak yakin sih fict ini masuk genre apa. Humor? Nggak lucu. Romance? Nggak juga menurutku. Hmm …**

 **Okay, silahkan berkomentar?**


End file.
